


What Friends Are For

by Pkducklett



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, making friends through nearly dying is best way right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkducklett/pseuds/Pkducklett
Summary: In which Louie is not used to having friends.
Relationships: Louie & Olimar (Pikmin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 prompt is "Friends" and Pikmin is by far my favorite underappreciated Nintendo title. I love all the games, the characters, the creatures. Everything. Where are you Pikmin 4?

Something was pressing on his chest. He was warm and snuggled up, and something, no someone was pressing on his chest to wake him up. 

“Go back to bed, Mimi.” he said softly, reaching to pat his daughter’s head. “Give daddy five more minutes.”

He could not feel his daughter, nor did the pressing stopped after he spoke. Someone was trying to wake him up, and he didn’t know who. Cautiously he opened his eyes. A midday sun overhead shone down on him, and reflected on his helmet. Helmet? He pushed himself to a sitting position, trying to get his bearings. 

Olimar wasn’t on Hocotate, a quick look around was enough to remind him of that. The small weight he felt on his chest slid off as he sat up. A small yellow pikmin squeaked delightedly at him. He patted the creature and gently nudged it aside to stand up and get a better look around. Somehow he was back at the ship. The ship head was gone, indicating he was alone, for the moment. 

“How long have you been trying to wake me up?” he turned to the pikmin. 

The creature looked blankly at him and shook its head, the bud on its stalk bounced around as it did. 

He let out a sigh. “That long?” 

It chirped and began to play with its bud. 

Olimar nodded. “Louie should be around here somewhere.” he spoke to no one in particular. 

The pikmin squeaked. As if, by coincidence, he could hear the low whistle of his companion in the distance. A thunderous noise accompanying it as nearly one hundred pikmin charged Olimar. He fell backward as they jumped and crawled on him. 

“Okay okay, everyone let’s settle down. I’m fine. I’m fine, see.” Olimar said as he pulled off the concerned creatures. 

He looked up, Louie was standing over him. “It’s… good to see you’re alright, Captain.” his soft spoken companion held out his arm to help him up.

“Thank you Louie.” Olimar accepted the help and hopped to his feet. “When did I go down?”

“Second floor. You. Shouldn’t have tried to attack that bulborb.” Louie’s voice was low and quiet. 

Olimar sighed. “If I remember correctly, it was two seconds from chomping down on you, so don’t get started.”

Louie kept his gaze low. 

“Look, I…” Olimar held out his arms to his companion. “I’m sorry for scaring you, but I won’t apologize for protecting you. I would do it again, if necessary.”

“You already have. Several times.”

“I won’t apologize for those either.” 

Louie sighed. “You’re too stubborn for your own good. Don’t you know how important you are?”

“Louie. We’ve had this discussion. I’m no more important than you or anyone else.” Olimar made sure to keep his tone gentle, but firm. Self-esteem was something his companion sorely lacked, and he was determined to curb him of his self-deprecating attitude. 

Louie remained silent. 

“It’s not just because I’m your captain.” Olimar continued to explain. “You’re my friend, Louie, and that’s what friends do. They protect each other.”

Louie gave a small laugh. A smile at least. “You ought to make better choices in friends.”

“Hey, we’re not going there.” He would not let him start talking negatively about himself. “My decision in friend making is far from flawed. Believe me I have the experience to back up my words.” 

Another half-hearted smile. Getting closer. 

A wild guess. “You don’t have many friends, do you?”

“No, not really.” Louie admitted. “Gran and I lived pretty far from everyone. We didn’t really start going into Hocotate City until… until she got sick and I needed to get a job.” He paused for a bit. It was a sensitive topic for another day. “I haven’t been at the Freight company very long, so I don’t know many people. Except, you of course.” 

He guessed right. “Well, so you know. I consider you a friend. A good one too.”

Another smile, a little more genuine. “Thank you Captain. I… think of you as a friend too.”

Olimar clasped his shoulder and Louie reciprocated. Both of them shared a smile. It was too difficult of a task to go alone, and when you’ve nearly died with someone over and over, it was hard to not make a friend along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I used some personal headcanons for this. Olimar’s wife and children are unnamed in Pikmin so I’ve named them May (wife), Joey (son), and Mimi (daughter).   
> I headcanon Louie to have grown up away from the major city on Hocotate, out in the countryside alone with his grandma (part of the reason he has trouble socially is because he never was able to really be social).   
> Also the pikmin that wakes up Olimar is a cameo by my pikmin OC, Goldy.


End file.
